technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Games 2001/Day 1
Day 1 was the first of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 5th March 2000 and served as the first episode for the second series of Techno Games. Events Battery Sprint Tet II vs Cheeky Boy 1 vs Kerminator vs Salsa As soon as the race began, Kerminator had some severe technical problems. Meanwhile, Cheeky Boy 1 sped away before hitting a wall as Kerminator was stuck at the very beginning jolting rapidly but not moving. Tet II crawled closer to Cheeky Boy 1 who had reversed and started to race once again, speeding miles away from the other opponents. Tet II started to lose mobility as Salsa took lead between the two, however Cheeky Boy had already crossed the line in quick fashion. Salsa eventually crossed the line itself thirty seconds later as Tet II and Kerminator both failed to cross the line. Winner: Cheeky Boy 1 Creepy Crawler vs Scuttle vs Pharodynamic vs Grinsect Immediately, Scuttle zoomed from the starting line and shot straight through the finishing line in on five seconds, as the other opponents just managed to start moving. Grinsect crawls to a stop after passing the starting line and soon topples onto its back by accident by its team member, this is quickly recovered by Grinsect loses a leg as it begins to move once more. Creepy Crawler on the other hand drives into the side wall and Pharodynamic, due to its top heavy nature, topples to its side. Scuttle rushes back and forth across the race lane as the opponents all fail to move beyond. Grinsect despite being righted topples a second time. All except Scuttle,fail to finish the race. Winner:'''Scuttle Cycling Whizz-Bang vs Curves As soon as the race began Curves sped off and carefully drove around the track while Whizz-Bang charged up for a go, however, as soon as Whizz-Bang sped off it drove out of the track and sped off out of the arena itself. Curves continued the track, casually, making its way through carefully as Whizz-Bang is brought back into the arena and back on to the tracks again where it failed to turn the second corner and drove off the course and into a studio light. As Curves finished an entire lap, Whizz-Bang was brought back to where it last drove off only to immediately drive off the course again, this time the team forfeited the race due to the problems. '''Winner: Curves Shot Putt Twigworth Breaker There was high hopes for famous Cold Fusion team and their contraption Twigworth Breaker. During its first throw, there was a delay as the piston didn't entirely work properly therefore an alternative method of kicking a gear to throw the ball happened, unfortunately it only got 2.62 metres. The second shot for Twigworth Breaker had the trigger failing to work a second time. As a result Alan Gribble was forced to kick the secondary function for it to work, however the ball was thrown up in the air and Gribble was forced to catch it in the air. Mighty Midget Mighty Midget's first throw was far more successful than Twigworth Breaker's as the robot was able to throw the ball on time and managed to get further, but not by much with 3.85 metres. Once again, in stark contrast to Twigworth Breaker's go, Mighty Midget threw the ball immediately gaining a slightly better distance of 4 metres exact. Armstrong The last competitor of the three, Armstrong began its throw by having the arm spin around with the shot putt in hand. Eventually, it let go of the ball mid spin but the ball smashed into the protective cage around the robot, therefore gaining no distance. The second throw for Armstrong was more or less a repeat of its first in every way. It began by having the arm spin around with the shot putt in hand. Eventually, it let go of the ball mid spin but the ball smashed into the protective cage around the robot, therefore gaining no distance. Artificial Rope Climb High Climber vs Great Escape The Rope Climb was over before it began with Great Escape failing to move from the spot while High Climber shot up into the air and managed to break the world record created by Simian in the previous year with a ground breaking time of 1.91 seconds. Winner: High Climber Category:2001 Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Cycling Category:Episodes with Shot Putt Category:Episodes with Rope Climbing